Dla Niego
by scriptrix
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Nie jest zaskoczona, że Severus jest pierwszym i jedynym, który zauważył. McGonagall i Snape omawiają Dumbledore'a. MM, SS, AD. Jeden strzał.


**Cześć wszystkim, to moje drugie tłumaczenie, bardzo interesujący tekst, który mam nadzieje, że przypadnie wam do gustu tak jak mnie. Możecie zauważyć, że zostawiłam angielski sposób zapisu wypowiedzi w formie „…" zamiast od myślników. Jest to spowodowane kilkoma czynnikami; z jednej strony ułatwia to tłumaczenie gdy w jednym akapicie występuje wypowiedź, następnie trzy zdania przemyśleń bohatera, jedno – dwa słowa wypowiedziane i znów przemyślenia. Drugi powód jest taki, że lubię ten sposób zapisywania wypowiedzi, uważam, że jest bardziej czytelny.**

 **Uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR a pomysł aranżacji nim do Bila, moja jest jedynie satysfakcja przetłumaczenia tego.**

Tytuł: For Him  
Autor: Bil  
Beta: brak

Nie jest zaskoczona, że Severus jest pierwszym – i jedynym – który zauważa. Inni rozmawiają i plotkują, ale nie _widzą_. Minerva nie wie, ile czasu zajmuje mu wypracowanie tego, ale uczy w Hogwarcie trzy lata, zanim znajduje odwagę, by poruszyć ten temat.

„Kiedy był ślub?" pyta cicho pewnego dnia, kiedy przechodzą opuszczonym korytarzem i rozumieją się na tyle dobrze, że nie ma potrzeby głupich pytań, takich jak „Czyj?"

Patrzy na niego, ten chudy, ochronny mężczyzna, którego obserwowała, jak przeobrażał się z chudego, gniewnego chłopca. Albus mu ufa z powodów, które zachował dla siebie. Minerva ufa mu, ponieważ jest Severusem. Jego pytanie nie jest tym, na które trzeba odpowiedzieć, ponieważ to był jego sposób na poinformowanie jej, że wie. Ona odpowiada mimo to, z powodu tego, kim jest; ponieważ mu ufa, ponieważ _widzi_ rzeczy, bo chciałaby z kimś porozmawiać. Ponieważ on jeszcze nie rozumie Albusa i potrzebuje tego. „Nie było żadnego".

To zajmuje mu chwilę, aby zdać sobie sprawę z implikacji tego prostego stwierdzenia i w ułamku sekundy, zanim to ukryje, widzi jego zdziwienie. Jest jeszcze młody, a jego kontrola nie zawsze jest stabilna. Nauczy się.

„To mnie zaskakuje", wyznaje, przyznając się do słabości, i ona podziwia jego odwagę i przez jedno uderzenie serca żałuje, że nie był w jej domu, gdzie byłoby to jej pracą a nie Horacego aby go chronić.

„Przyjdź do moich pokoi tego wieczoru" – oferuje. To zaproszenie, nie rozkaz. Jeśli chce dowiedzieć się więcej, powie mu, ale tylko wtedy, gdy on tego zechce.

Nie jest zaskoczona, kiedy puka do jej drzwi.

Nie był wcześniej w jej pokojach: obydwoje są prywatnymi osobami, którymi chcą być jeszcze bardziej w nieprywatnym środowisku ich zatrudnienia. Ale są także przybocznymi Albusa i to daje im więź, której nikt nie może pojąć.

„Spodziewałem się czerwieni i złota" – mówi i Minerwa się uśmiecha.

„Jestem Opiekunem Gryffindoru – nie jego maskotką."

Jest tam nieco czerwieni, dywan w szkocką kratę i trochę szkarłatnych poduszek, ale dominującymi kolorami są zieleń lasu i drewno. Jest to cichy, kojący pokój, a ona widzi, że Severus nieco się odpręża. Nie sprawia to, że jest mniej spięty.

Powinna być zakłopotana. To jej prywatne życie zostanie obnażone, obrócone w słowa po raz pierwszy. Severus jest zakłopotany, ponieważ nie jest to rodzaj rozmowy, której chciałby być częścią, ale musi wiedzieć o Albusie i wie, że ona może mu powiedzieć. Ale Minerva nie jest zawstydzona. Zrobiła to, co uważała za najlepsze i pomogła Albusowi. Nie ma się czego wstydzić.

Przyjmuje od niej herbatę i imbirowe ciastko i wygląda niewygodnie.

„Co sprawiło, że nabrałeś podejrzeń?" pyta, rozpoczynając rozmowę na neutralnym gruncie.

„Czasami… Czasami, bardzo rzadko, sposób w jaki do dotykasz jest zbyt poufały."

Uśmiecha się do niego i on czuje się bardziej komfortowo. „Pochwalam twoje umiejętności obserwatorskie."

„Dziękuję, ale założyłem…" Znów zesztywniał i próbuje to ukryć, popijając herbatę. „Zakładałem, że tam było małżeństwo, ale trzymane w tajemnicy."

„Małżeństwo, to tajemnica, która, bez względu na to, jak dobrze jest przechowywana, w końcu wycieka, pozycja Albusa nie pozwala mu na słabości, które mogą być wykorzystane. Przez blisko pięćdziesiąt lat wiedział, że nie może sobie nigdy pozwolić na małżeństwo.

„Ale ty...?"

"On opiekuje się naszym światem i ja opiekuję się nim, niezależnie od tego, czy chodzi o prowadzenie szkoły podczas jego nieobecności, czy ogrzewanie jego łóżka w nocy".

Rumieni się, na jego policzkach widać blade plamy koloru. Nie chce tego wiedzieć, ale chce zrozumieć Albusa. Mówi sztywno: „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię o to poprosił."

„Nie zrobił. Zaoferowałam mu to."

Z ulgą i przerażenie mówi: „Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie".

Nikt tego nie robi. Nie od Minervy McGonagall, sztywnej i poprawnej, nigdy nie przekraczającej granic przyzwoitości. Ona jest z pokolenia gdzie wydaje się to odrażające i naturalne jest aby odepchnąć ten pomysł. To dlatego nikt nie podejrzewa związku; co najwyżej uważają, że jest to nieokreślona namiętność. Poppy od zawsze zachęca Minervę, aby ujawniła jej swoje uczucia. „On tego potrzebował", mówi Severusowi, który patrzy na nią z zakłopotaniem, jego świat nagle nachylił się pod dziwnym kątem, tak że musi się starać aby pozostać na szczycie. „Albus potrzebował czegoś, co mogłem zaoferować, więc mu to dałem."

„Kochasz go."

 _Tak jak i ty_ , myśli, ale nie mówi tego. Zamiast tego odpowiada precyzyjnie: „Jestem w nim również zakochana".

„Myślałem, że będziesz preferować głowę nad serce", mówi, i jest w nim rozczarowanie, ponieważ jest to podobieństwo między nimi, które czyni ich pokrewnymi.

„To była czysto pragmatyczna decyzja" – zapewnia go. „Nasz świat potrzebuje go, on jest jak dziecko pod wieloma względami, a on potrzebuje stabilności w swoim życiu prywatnym, której nie może uzyskać od opinii publicznej. Oferuję mu tę stabilność. Gdyby mnie nie potrzebował, nie uczyniłabym tej oferty."

„Czy on cię kocha?"

Niemal się uśmiecha, ponieważ to jest tak bardzo w stylu Severusa, aby uderzać prosto w sedno sprawy i odkryć bolesną prawdę. „Nie wiem. Nigdy o tym nie mówi. Kocham go i on mnie potrzebuje; to mi wystarcza."

Nie rozumie, nie Severus, tak samotny i zrozpaczony, by ktoś – ktokolwiek – okazał mu uczucie, ponieważ nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto by się nim zachwycał i chwalił go, nawet jeśli zaprzecza i przylega do roszczeń o samowystarczalności. Minerva jest samowystarczalna. Jest w stanie dać Albusowi, nie oczekując w zamian rzeczy, których on nie potrafi jej dać. Ale Severus nie jest taki jak ona, Severus ma tę ukrytą, nieuzasadnioną potrzebę bycia potrzebnym. Bycia docenionym. Nie przez świat; potrzebuje tylko jednej osoby, aby zaspokoić tę potrzebę – ale potrzebuje tej osoby.

„Nigdy nie znajdziesz tego, czego szukasz w Albusie."

Wargi ma cienkie. Nie chce tego słuchać, ale będzie słuchał. Zasłużyła na tyle od niego.

„Albus jest zbyt zajęty troską o cały świat aby zniżyć się i zauważyć poszczególne jego części." Porusza się aby mówić, ale ona potrząsa głową. „ Nie, zniżyć się nie jest właściwym słowem, ale to najlepsze o czym mogę pomyśleć. On musi działać w ten sposób, Severusie, albo nie mógłby robić tego co robi. Nie zawsze był mistyczną istotą, którą oni nazywają Bohaterem, ale on stał się jedną z nich, ponieważ to jest to czego chcieli od niego ludzie. Bohatera, niestety jest zbyt zajęty byciem bohaterem, aby myśleć o ludzkich rzeczach. Chcę abyś to zrozumiał Severusie, zanim rozbijesz się o mury jego braku zainteresowania. On dba o ciebie w jego precyzyjny i przerażający sposób, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie zbliżyć się do tych nędznych ludzkich rzeczy, których od niego oczekujesz. Będzie dbał o ciebie, ale wyśle cię na śmierć i jego wyrzuty sumienia będą dla pionka, nie dla osoby."

„Nie", zaprzecza z gniewem w jego oczach ponieważ nie chce aby ona miała racje. Wstaje, górując nad nią, ale ona nie wzdryga się. „On nie jest taki!"

„To Albus."

„On jest _Dobry_." Jego oczy błagają ją, ale ona nie zaprzecza.

„On jest najbardziej Dobrą osobą jaką znam" – mówi, krzywiąc się z opóźnieniem na gramatykę. Kolana zdają się ustępować, a on upada z powrotem na swoje miejsce, wpatrując się w nią. „Ale on jest tym, kim musi być, tak jak ty i ja robimy to co musimy robić." Wyciąga do niego rękę, ale nie próbuje go dotknąć. „Severusie, proszę. Nie proś go o to czego on nie ma. Tylko się zranisz.

Potrząsa głową, zaprzeczając temu, co instynktownie czuje, że jest prawdą. „On nie jest… Ja nie…"

„Ze względu na nasz świat" mówi cicho „On nie może być tym, kim potrzebujesz aby był. Jest zbyt zajęty byciem wszystkim dla wszystkich, że po prostu nie może być kimś dla kogoś."

Jego usta poruszają się bezgłośnie, a on patrzy na nią z bezsilną porażką. Uśmiecha się do niego bez humoru, raczej z empatii niż ze współczucia, bo ona rozumie. Czy ona sama nie dokonała tego odkrycia? Odkrycia, że mężczyzna, w którym jest zakochana nie może zaoferować jej długo i szczęśliwie tak jak nie może polecieć na księżyc. Nauczyła się z tym żyć i rozumieć go – nauczyła się oferować to, co ma bezwarunkowo. Jej serce wyrywa się do mężczyzny przed nią, ale cieszy się, że do niego dotarła, cieszy się, że nie złamie skrzydeł w szklanym pudle Albusa. Zasługuje na coś lepszego.

Tym razem, kiedy sięga, pozwala jej położyć rękę na jego ramieniu. Klęka przed nim, oferując tylko jej obecność i ciepło jej ręki, ponieważ to wszystko co on zaakceptuje od niej. To więcej, niż mógłby zaakceptować od kogokolwiek innego, gdy siedzi tam, z pochyloną głową i zamkniętymi ze smutku oczami, ponieważ są przybocznymi Albusa, związanymi wspólnym zaufaniem i daremną miłością do niego.

W końcu podnosi głowę i napotyka jej oczy. Jest tam przygnębienie, którego nie widziała od dawna, ale także akceptacja. On będzie tego potrzebował. „Nie powiem nikomu", przysięga.

„Wiem", mówi po prostu. Nie pytałaby, ponieważ jest Severusem i to jej wystarcza. Jeśli ich relacje zostaną odkryte, skandal całkowicie zrujnuje jej karierę, ale ufa Severusowi.

„Dziękuje", szepcze, przyjmując to zaufanie z lekkim zdziwieniem, a ona uśmiecha się do niego.

Wstaje, krzywiąc się na sztywność jej lewego kolana od tak długiego klęczenia.

„Muszę iść," mówi Severus, również wstając. Jego maska jest prawie na miejscu i ona sądzi, że ten wieczór pomógł ją wzmocnić, i życzyła sobie, aby nie musiała tego robić. „Mam testy do sprawdzenia i Ja… muszę pomyśleć.

„Tak." Wacha się „Zalecam dużą ilość ognistej whisky przez pierwszą noc. To powstrzyma cię od zbytniego myślenia."

Patrzy na nią przenikliwie, jego oczy zwężają się i ona zastanawia się, czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest pierwszym, który przejdzie przez to. Ale wszystko co mówi to: „Dziękuję, spróbuję tego."

Podąża za nim przez drzwi i zamyka za sobą.

„Muszę odwiedzić Albusa", odpowiada na jego pytające spojrzenie. Dwie kolorowe plamy pojawiają się na jego policzkach, a ona chichocze. „Aby omówić administrację szkolną, Severusie, chociaż;," uczciwość (i złośliwość) sprawiają, że dodaje, „prawdopodobnie później skończę w jego łóżku." Kolor ciemnieje.

Ich ścieżki się rozdzielają i ona wacha się, obserwując jego sztywne plecy, gdy odchodzi. Mówi jego imię, a on zatrzymuje się i odwraca, robiąc kilka niepewnych kroków w jej kierunku.

Patrzy na niego z całą szczerością jaka w niej jest. „Tylko dlatego, że Albus nie jest w stanie dać Ci tego, czego potrzebujesz, nie czyni cię to niegodnym. Jesteś wspaniałym młodzieńcem. To strata Albusa."

Patrzy na nią, a ona myśli, że mógłby jej prawie uwierzyć. „Kochasz go", mówi cicho. „Ale on cię nie kocha."

„On mnie potrzebuje." To wystarczy. „Nie żałuj mnie, Severusie", dodaje ostro, „Nie potrzebuję tego."

Lekki uśmiech unosi kąciki jego ust. „Nie ośmieliłbym się." Patrzy na nią poważnie i robi jeszcze jeden krok w jej kierunku. „Minervo, wierzę, że mógłbym się w tobie zakochać." Ona też w to wierzy, z powodu potrzeby w nim, więzi i pokrewieństwa.

Zamyka oczy, zastanawiając się. „Myślę, że mogłabym cię kochać," mówi, patrząc na niego.

„Ale nie w ten sposób, w jaki kochasz jego."

„Nie."

Wzdycha. „Chciałbym aby wiedział jakim jest szczęściarzem." Pochyla się, by pocałować ją w czoło w najbardziej nie Severusowy sposób. „Dobranoc, Minervo."

Patrzy jak odchodzi, i przez moment żałuje, że tak wiele rzeczy nie może być inaczej. „Dobranoc, Severusie," mówi miękko, wiedząc jak ciężka będzie dla niego noc. Potem odwraca się i idzie do biura Albusa. Żal nie ma sensu: to jej życie, a Albus jej potrzebuje.

Jakoś to wystarczy

 _Koniec_


End file.
